fnafocfandomcom-20200213-history
Valarie Richmond
We'll spare you for now... " Are you gonna eat that, or can I have it?" -Valarie's motto probably Valarie Richmond (later Schmidt) is a paranormal investigator working undercover as a waitress at Freddy Fazbear's pizza (location from the first game). She is married to Mike Schmidt. Appearance Valarie is a pretty young woman with pale skin, freckles, ginger hair and green eyes. She is usually wearing her waitress uniform (a purple polo shirt, black slacks, and a waist-apron bearing the Fazbear logo). Personality Valarie is cheerful, excitable, quirky, determined, and fiercely loyal. She can, however, be brutally honest, reckless, bad at planning, and jumps to conclusions too easily, unfortunately making it common for her to rub people the wrong way. Backstory Valarie was born in 1970 near the location of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where she would go all the time as a child. At age seven, her father died is a horrific car crash and her baby brother, Apollo, was born. The two had a very strong bond, even before he could talk. Her mother remarried almost too soon. Flash forward ten years and Valarie, now a teenager, takes Apollo to the new-and-improved version of the restaraunt she remembered so well from when she was little. After letting him wander off, she falls asleep at her table, and when she wakes up, it's almost closing time. After looking around for her brother (and becoming increasingly worried after not being able to find him) management ushers her out tells her to continue her search tomorrow. She gets the police involved, and apparently, they've gotten similar reports from other worried families. They begin an investigation the next day and it unfortunately not much is uncovered. This continues for a couple days until at last, something happens, though unfortunately, it has nothing to do with the task at hand. When chaos breaks out in the Kids' Cove, Valarie runs toward it, and to her horror and surprise, the restaraunt's resident take-apart-and-put-back-together attraction had bitten someone's brains off. People were running everywhere, children and adults alike were screaming, and there was blood all over the floor and walls. A boy a little older than her grabed her hand and tried to get her to run away, but she instead yelled at him and ran further into the restaraunt. After locking herself in the parts & service room and catching her breath, all four broken-down animatronics look at her, plastic eyes lighting up and faces looking more grotesque than ever. All is silent except for the muffled screams outside the door and, after ten seconds, whithered Chica's voicebox says three distinct words. "HELP ME SIS." She passes out from fear and when she wakes up, she finds she's in an entirely new place. After about a minute of wondering what just happened, the boy from earlier comes in to check on her. After finding that she's awake, he explains that after she ran off, he went after her, and when he found her out cold in the parts room, he brought her back to his house where she would be safe. He also says that she's free to leave whenever she wants, and if she'd like, she can stay for dinner. She does, and the two end up becoming very close friends. She learns that his name is Mike, and the two actually attend the same school. For the rest of their high-school experience, the two were peas in a pod, thick as thieves, any other best friends" cliche there is, etc. etc. They could always depend on each other, confide in each other, find happiness in each other. Valarie dubbed her experience with Chica just a dream and decided not to tell him about it, though. Unfortunately, after graduation, the two gradually drifted apart, with Valarie trying to leave town and get away from memories of her presumably dead brother and Mike trying to get enough money to go to college. Neither suceeded in their pursuits. Valarie ended up joining a paranormal investigation team and, after a few years of working with them, heard rumors of hauntings at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, the chain she loved as a child and loathed as she grew older. Filling with hope at the idea of finding out what really happened to her brother, she begged to look futher into it, and the team agreed. And thus, she became a waitress at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It started out pretty uneventful, but nonetheless, she really liked her new job. She found keeping track of which table ordered what and then delivering them their specific meal was fun, and she got free pizza to boot! She loved the opportunity to do something she enjoyed while at the same time trying to get closure on an incident that had affected her for a long time. About three weeks passed, and though she didn't find further information about the missing children incident of 1987, she did stumble across a familiar face. Mike sat at one of the tables, deep in thought. Valarie took an unexpected break to talk to him (which nearly cost her her job) and, to her surprise, he revealed he had worked there for the past week and was fired the night before. Valarie tells him what she's been up to and the two picked up right where they left off, best friends again. At some point, they begin to harbor feelings for each other, and their relationship became romantic after Valarie confronted Mike about these feelings and finding out they were returned. After months of dating, Mike worked up enough money to buy a ring and propose. She said yes. Trivia *Her preferred nickname is Val. *She lives on pretty much only pizza. *Her birthday is April 19th. *She is about 5'6. *Her favorite animatronic has always been Bonnie, but because of her experience in the parts & service room she is more drawn to Chica as a young adult. *She is fascinated my children's entertainment. *She is a strong believer in the supernatural. *She has terrible eyesight and wears contact lenses. *She likes to pretend her flaws don't exist, and if/when anyone brings them up, she'll give them the cold shoulder until they apologize. *She has two half-sisters and one step-brother. Their names are Stephanie, Karen, and Noah. Noah is older than her, Stephanie is younger than her, and Karen is the youngest. *As a teenager, she was the epitome of 80's fashion. *Eventually, she and Mike have two children: Apollo Schmidt (named after her brother) and Evelyn Schmidt. *Actually, she is eventually murdered when she is closest to finding the truth about the pizza chain as a warning to her group to not come back, but that's not part of her main story. Relationships *'Any canon animatronic:' She is suspicious of them, but intrigued by them. She wants to learn more, but finds them rather creepy. *'Mike:' Husband. Very much in love with him~ *'Jeremy:' Unfortunately, she never got to meet him. *'Fritz:' Same story as Jeremy. *'''Mr. Faz (boss): '''He makes her uncomfortable. He flirts a lot with her, but she finds him repulsive, and the only reason she won't say it to his face is because she's kept her job pretty much only because he finds her physically attractive. Otherwise, she'd have been fired long ago. (If you'd like your OC added to the relationships section, let me know and I'll do that. >ω<) Please let me know what you think of her! ~Gomi Category:Human Category:OC Category:Female Category:Character